


The surviving grass

by Undertale_phan_cat



Category: That One Particular Blade Of Grass In My Front Lawn
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_phan_cat/pseuds/Undertale_phan_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join topbogimfl and their brothers on mowing day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The surviving grass

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this silly little work so that's all that matters to me!

~~~~I cried. I didn't want it to be true, but it was. There was no denying it. This was the day we all feared. It was mowing day.

I smelled the smell of freshly cut grass and heard the sound of the lawn mower buzzing away cutting down tons of grass. This would be the end for me. The hum of the mower grew louder and me and my brothers got more worried by the minute. Soon the mower was only a few short inches away and I watched as everyone I knew died. Right before my eyes WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HUMANS?! WHAT DID GRASS EVER DO TO THEM?!

The mower suddenly stopped half a centimeter from me and my brothers and broke leaving parts surrounding us, we built a tiny rocket out of the parts and flew to the moon where we raised a grass empire with only one goal.  **TO DESTROY HUMANITY BEFORE THEY COULD KILL ANYMORE INNOCENT GRASS.**

 


End file.
